


Pain Med Royale

by Chae2ice



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (kind of but not really?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only a little, Coming Out, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Not Proofread, Pain Medication, Revenge, We Die Like Men, ash is petty, bones and Kong almost die literally and metaphorically, but soft, eiji is tired, i wrote this at 1 am and I’ll probably forget I wrote it let alone posted it come morning, its all a reference to the kiss scene man, mentions of injury, or sexy?, set around episodes 11-12, tired eiji is also petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chae2ice/pseuds/Chae2ice
Summary: “With gangs constantly trailing Ash and tracking him down, a few scrapes were inevitable. Scrapes here meaning stab wounds. Stab wounds that Ash claimed weren’t a big deal. (Eiji disagreed.)”Ash is difficult.Eiji gets some revenge.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Pain Med Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I have not posted any fanfiction on any platform since I was 13 and have barely even written any but it’s almost 2am so screw it this was totally self indulgent anyway! This is probably pretty messy cause it’s my first time writing non-academically in a long while and this is totally rushed and un-beta read. Please be nice and any constructive criticism is welcome ~

“Fuck off!”

Eiji woke up to yelling a room over. Over the time they’d been hiding away, this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

“Boss, please just-“

The smashing of a glass against either the floor or wall marked his cue to intervene, reluctant as he was to leave behind the comfort of his bed. The things he does for Ash, he found himself lamenting as he pulled a shirt over his head and ducked his head out the door to check the situation.

The lounge seemed almost normal save for the broken glass, surrounding puddles of water and scattered painkillers, Bones and Kong huddled in the corner, and the overwhelming air for anxiety buzzing around the room. In the middle of it all Ash had thrown himself lazily over the couch, arms crossed and face scrunched into a pout. Eiji knew this scene all too well and, by this point, all he could do was sigh in frustration. 

With gangs constantly trailing Ash and tracking him down, a few scrapes were inevitable. Scrapes here meaning stab wounds. Stab wounds that Ash claimed weren’t a big deal. (Eiji disagreed.) As was his nature, the blonde maintained that once the cuts were bandaged or, in extreme cases, stitched up there was nothing more to be done. (Eiji, again, disagreed.) 

And this began the daily battle Alex affectionately dubbed “Pain Med Royale”. Eiji would ask the rest of the gang to get Ash to at least consider taking his medication. Ash would refuse. Eiji would step in and try. Ash would refuse less violently. Eiji would give up and make some breakfast. Ash would eat said breakfast and, usually unsuccessfully, attempt to convince Eiji he was in no pain at all. 

To say he was tired of it would be an understatement. 

Stood seething, he seemed to gain the attention of his two ‘bodyguards’ who looked wide eyed between himself and Ash. Neither had ever seen Eiji look so cold, especially not towards Ash who he usually met with a caring frustration at most.

Both men stood frozen in place as Eiji stepped towards them, into Ash’s eye-line and held out a hand. Their lounging boss cracked open an eye as Eiji’s eyes motioned between them and the scattered pills. Gulping, Kong moved slowly forwards, as if quicker movements would disrupt the icy calm, towards the pills, placing one in Eiji’s hand. 

In a swift movement, he threw the pill into his mouth, much to the bewilderment of the room. Even the “totally disinterested” Ash lifted a brow, not having time to connect the dots before Eiji was in his lap with their lips pushed together in a bruising kiss. 

Bones and Kong watched on in shocked terror, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Their bafflement was mirrored by Ash’s own, with his mouth falling agape and giving Eiji access to push his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. With a confused noise muffled by the other boy’s mouth, Ash let his hand rest on Eiji’s hip and allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he felt a small foreign object being pushed to the back of his throat. 

Pushing Eiji away, he coughed, choking on the pill as he tried to dislodge it without swallowing. As he hacked, a smaller hand pushed him back in his seat and covered his mouth as he struggled, eventually forcing him to swallow as he gasped down air. 

Eiji stood back, smirking down at him triumphantly. The younger boy felt his cheeks fill with red and he glared up at him, fully registering his deviousness and stewing in the betrayal. 

“That was low,” he pouted, the words coming out more like a stroppy child than an angry gang leader. Even now he couldn’t bring himself to be as mad as he wished he were when Eiji looked so proud of himself. 

Eiji glanced towards Bones and Kong where they stood, heads turning back and forth between the two boys as if they were about to fight it out for real, eyes wide and mouths opening and closing speechlessly like goldfish. From where he stood the dark haired boy could see the cogs of their brains overloaded trying to work out what they’d just seen and why Ash wasn’t slaughtering him for it. 

Still riding his devious high, Eiji turned back with a bright smile. “Revenge for last time.”

As he sauntered to the kitchen, he was sure he could hear all three souls leave their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just a little dumb drabble for fun I know it’s a little trashy but it’s self indulgent as I said. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
